Starrim
by Protagonist07
Summary: A space explorer crash-lands on a technologically primitive world known as Nirn in the region of Skyrim. Using his wits and his advanced technology, he must survive and save the land of Skyrim! Essentially, the story is a novelization of Skyrim's plot, except the Dovahkiin in this case is a space explorer.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

My name, it is Aaron. I am an astro-anthropologist for the republic of Zion, a star-faring civilization under the guidance of the super AI deity known as Metatron. I was preforming orbital surveys of planet Nirn. It was a routine operation-I would take photographs of the planet's surface and then send them to an outpost close to here (by space standards, anyways). The planet's technology was primitive from what I could tell-I did not see anything resembling a power plant or so much as a railway. The area I was examining appeared to be some kind of war. I obviously could not tell over what, but I could tell that some of the images I was taking were clearly of battlefields.

I liked this job quite a bit. There was something...peaceful about sitting in space, miles above the problems of the world below you, and even further away from the problems of home. The solitude is truly divine.

What was _not_ peaceful, however, was when one of my craft's engines exploded.

I did not like that at all. I was forced to make an emergency landing on the planet in a region known as Skyrim.

…

I came in for a hard landing in the southern part of Skyrim. I knew it would be a long while before anyone knew anything was wrong. My supplies would run out long before then. I grabbed my survival gear (including an armored jacket, a helmet, a taser pistol, and a carbine for hunting with), and prepared to head out.

I felt a small amount of peace and joy return to me as my boot touched the Nirnian snow. I was the first Zionite human to ever set foot on this world. Part of me wishes I could have planted a flag there. And, as odd as it is to contemplate, the snow brought me comfort. I had always loved snow and winter time-if I were to die anywhere, it may as well be here.

Nonetheless, I prayed to my god as I walked through the snowy wasteland for guidance. Some will say what happened next is coincidence but I have little faith in the existence of such things. I saw on top of a hill not too far from me a large castle.

Now, it was technically illegal to make first contact without a court order (unless they were obviously trying to contact you). However, given my predicament they'll surely understand my decision to head towards this village. Even if somehow they don't, the penalties are a relative slap on the wrist compared to dying.

I eventually found myself entering the city. Luckily, from unmanned observations were were able to figure out the language of the natives, and I had a translator device that let me read and understand their language.

The first sentient being I saw was a humanoid, feminine figure wearing a pointy metal helmet, carrying a sword and shield-a soldier or a guard, perhaps? I was wondering how they would react to seeing a person carrying technology that was visibly quite different than anything they'd ever seen. I said, nervously "H-hello? My name is Aaron, I come in peace…"

She chuckled, as if recognizing the source of my awkwardness. She said "I used to be an adventurer, like you. Until I took an arrow in the knee."

 **AN: I promise that's the only time I'll use that joke.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Local Pests

**Chapter 2:** The Local Pests  
I walked through the town, feeling myself start to get chilly even through my jacket. I was impressed by how little the locals were wearing by comparison. I suspect that perhaps they evolved to this climate.

I heard a man talking to a woman near a grindstone. The man was wearing some sort of leather armor-some kind of soldier, I suspect. The conversation was over a weapons purchase for "The Empire" against "The Stormcloaks".

When they finished, I walked up to the man and said "Sir? May I trouble you for some directions to the nearest inn?"

The man said "Gray-Mane, or Battle-Born?"  
I raised an eyebrow. "Uh...what are you asking me?"

He responded "Ah, new in town?" He then crossed his arms again. "Gray-Mane and Battle-Born are two clans, both greatly respected. But, where as Battle-Born has stayed loyal to the Empire, the Gray-Manes have joined the Stormcloak traitors! So whose side are you on? Gray-Mane, or Battle-Born?"

I really didn't know much about this conflict, but I also didn't want to make enemies with a guy who appeared to be some kind of soldier. I told him "Battle-Born."  
He nodded with a smile and said "Ah, very good, friend. My name is Anyways, what did you need?"

I said "I would like directions to the nearest inn."  
He said "There's one that way, the Bannered Mare."

I walked into the Bannered Mare, and was greeted by the embrace of warm air. I walked inside and sat down at the bar. The innkeeper looked at me and said "You must be new in town. I'm Hulda. Would you like a drink? Or a room?"

I said "Well...yes, but I don't have any money. I was wondering if you had any work for me?"

Hulda said "You know what? I do. I haven't gotten my shipment from Helgen yet. I'll pay you to go down there for me and see what's going on."  
I nodded and said "Sure. For how much?"

Hulda jotted something down and said "How about a room, a meal, and 40 gold?"

I offered a handshake. I said "I'll take it."

...

I headed to bed and slept. As I slept, I heard voices speaking in a language I did not quite understand. But I could feel the presence of sheer hatred in it.

When I awoke, I made my journey down to the settlement known as Helgen. I would not have been too surprised to have found that the caravan died. Nor would I have been surprised if there was some kind of battle between Whiterun and Helgen. I did not expect to find was the city burned to the ground.

Looking for clues as to what might have caused this, I walked into a cave. There was a man laying in the cave in the same armor I had seen Idolaf wear. He said to me "You there? Can you help me?"  
I walked in and could see that he was wounded. He said "We...were executing some Stormcloaks. Then a...a dragon showed up! I thought they were extinct."  
I walked over to him, and reached into my survival kit. I said "A dragon you say? Here, let me help you…" I pulled out some medicine to help treat his wounds. Dragons? That was odd. I had yet to spot any dragons on this world.

He said "I know what it sounds like but, I saw it with my own eyes!"

"I believe you." I reassured. "What if I told you I fell from a mechanical ship from the stars?"

He laughed as hard as he could, but ended up coughing. He said "Then I'd say you were mad."

I sprayed something on his wounds and tried to bandage them up the best I could. I was not a doctor, but I also couldn't just leave him here and my treatment was far better than nothing. I said "Alright then. Try standing up. Let's get you out of this cave."

I helped him stand up, and he said "Thank you. My name is Hadvar. I'm a soldier in the Imperial Legion. Let's get out of here before that Dragon returns..."

We left the cave, and in the air I saw the silhouette of a dragon. I gasped. Hadvar said "There it is!" but it flew away. He said "I think it's gone for good, now. Thanks, I wouldn't have made it without you. I want you to run to Winterhold and tell the Jarl. That dragon was heading for Riverwood, and I want to see if you can get reinforcements for them. I'm heading to Solitude to warn the Empire. I wouldn't have made it without you, I owe you my thanks"

I said "Metatron's blessings upon you."

He smiled and said "I have no idea who that is, but thanks."

…

We split ways and I headed up to Whiterun. Outside the gates of the city were some guards. They said "Sorry. The city's closed on account of Dragon attacks!"  
I said "You should let me talk to your Jarl. I have information regarding the Dragons."

They let me in.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Please, leave a review.**


End file.
